Sunday Morning
by Sith Happens
Summary: Slash one-shot written in answer to a challenge by space raider. Rated M for... well, I bet you can guess


-1**A/N: This is in answer to a challenge given to me by space raider. The both of us love our Maroon 5 and this song is definitely one of my favorites anyway. I know it's rather short, but I think it gets the point across. Hope you all enjoy, especially spacey : ) **

_**"Sunday Morning"**_

Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you

And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning

--

The gentle pitter patter of spring rain sounded from the open window beside the brothers' mattress. Opening his eyes just a sliver, Connor could see just a dim gray square of very early morning light over the outline of his brother's shoulder. His back was a bit chilled, so he tugged for a bit more of their cover. Murphy moaned gently, wanting to stay fully beneath the warmth of the cover and pressed his naked body even closer to Connor's, shifting so that they fit perfectly together, like they were meant to.

"It's Sunday mornin', Conn," Murphy whispered against his neck, sending a shiver over Connor's skin.

Sunday morning meant Mass, especially early Mass since they had taken it upon themselves to do God's work. But they were both exhausted from the day before, going around taking out mobsters and drug dealers. They were so tired when they made it back to the apartment they could only strip and crawl into bed to sleep.

"Aye, Murph," Connor finally answered. "But we had a rough day dispensin' justice yesterday. Perhaps we could sleep in just this once."

He could feel Murphy's smile against his skin like a caress. "I don't think the Good Lord'll be pleased with tha'."

"He's the fergiven sort. 'Sides, if we wait 'til Mass later, we might be able ta squeeze in a few more sins ta repent for," Connor chuckled as his fingers started to glide over his brother's pale skin.

"Ye're a bad Catholic sometimes, brother," Murphy chided gently, kissing Connor's neck and collarbone.

The lighter twin pulled back just a little, hooking a finger under the darker one's chin to tilt his head up while the other hand groped gently between paler legs. Murphy's eyes closed as he gave another gentle moan and clutched at Connor's shoulders.

"Aye Murph, a bad Catholic sometimes," Connor murmured against his jaw line. "But always a good lover fer ye."

Another moan and the soft quaking of his brother's body just begged Connor to keep touching and kissing. He continued to pleasure his twin slow and sure, knowing all the right places to lick and nibble and breath warm across. Connor loved Murphy with his whole heart, and seeing that look of pure ecstasy on that beautiful pale face was Connor's greatest joy. In the darkness of an early Sunday morning, all that mattered in the world was making his brother feel happy and loved. Perhaps worshipping at the temple of Murphy MacManus was blasphemous, but Connor just didn't give a damn.

"We really should be goin' ta Church," Murphy managed to whine gently between gasps of breath. But even then he sounded defeated, raising his hips to meet his brother's.

"Later, love, later," Connor promised softly, cupping his twin's cheek and nibbling across Murphy's lips. "Just one more sin, one more."

And sin they did, quite well in fact. So well that by the time they had finished the rain had stopped and the sun had come out. The birds were singing just outside the window and it seemed that maybe the Good Lord wasn't all that angry with them in the end. Murphy still clung to Connor beneath the messed sheets, both bodies breathing heavily and trying to cool their skin down.

"Let's go for a drive, Connor," Murphy asked gently, smiling up at his brother's face. "I'll bet the city smells much better after the rain."

"Anythin' ye want, love," Connor smiled back, brushing a few sweat-slick strands of hair from Murphy's forehead and pressing his lips to his brother's in a tender kiss.

--

**A/N: So… What do you think? Good? Bad? …Ugly? Let me know, 'kay? : )**

**Hugs,**

**-Sithy**


End file.
